


Family Trees Can Be Complicated

by 4yup



Series: Dream smp Hockey!au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Hockey!AU, Kinda, its fun I swear, lots of others are mentioned, only kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4yup/pseuds/4yup
Summary: Wilbur finds out he's related to Tommy, and it gets worse.Dsmp hockey!au
Series: Dream smp Hockey!au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129946
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Family Trees Can Be Complicated

Wilbur had never felt the need to find his actual parents.

His goal of the whole DNA thing was to find someone related to him, he’d been alone all his life, shuffling from house to house was tiring. Never being able to settle down or stay somewhere.

Wil didn’t regret taking it, he would in about 30 seconds, but he didn’t now. 

He was going to open it up with his team. They were his family, no matter what the test revealed, they would always be family.

“So um, I’m mostly British apparently. Not too surprisingly I know” A few snickers from the rest of the locker room. Wilbur turns to the other page.

It was a family tree, most of the spots were empty. It was dependent on the Dna test being taken by one of the people on the tree.

“I have an uncle, no he’s dead. Um I had a grandmother and lots of cousins on my moms sides.” He squints his eyes at is mothers side. It had his uncle with 7 branches off of him. One of the kids on the side was there though and he almost panicked when he saw who it was.

“Um, so uh.” His hands were shaking, “I uh, I have a cousin and uh.”

Will feels a hand on his back, he looks up seeing Phil lightly smiling at him giving a small wink. 

Oh that bastard knew.

“Phil you piece of shit."

Phil laughs a bit as the others glance at each other confused, “No idea what you're talking about mate.” You could hear the smile in his voice, that bastard.

“Fucking fine, I have a cousin named Tommy and an uncle named Phil, make your assumptions.”

Phil pulls him into an odd side hug messing up his hair a bit, “Welcome to the clown show will.”

Tommy and Tubbo were hugging each other aggressively yelling “Big Man!” Over and over again, with Fundy yelling from his corner.

“Now gogy is the only lonely one!” Dream laughs out throwing a pad at the shorter man.

“Gogy? Dream you have a sibling?” Wilbur was confused seeing Dream, and even the rest of the team almost laughing at will’s stament.

“Foolish is my brother, idiot.” Foolish looks up from his conversation with Ranboo at hearing his own name.

Wilbur sighs, "Ok then. Does anyone else have any other relatives they wanna disclose?"

The room paused for a second before Tubbo yelled "Jack is my brother." He yells pointing at Jack Manifold.

"I'm your brother to asshole." Schlatt says taking two pads and throwing them at both his brothers.

"Niki is my sister." Fundy yells from the corner interrupting Schlatt and Jack's argument.

Dream yells over the arguing, "Grian is my cousin!" 

"Charlie is my brother" Ranboo says quieter then the rest, Wilbur could just barely hear him over the yelling.

"Callahan is my cousin," Sam says trying to pick up all the pads around the room.

The yelling continues accusations of being related flying around before there's a knock on the door.

The room goes silent.

The door swings open to purple glaring in the room, "Ponk, Punz you said we would be out of here 45 minutes ago." He glares at the two who look sheepishly at each other.

"How do you even know them?"

"They're my brother's idiot."

"yOUR WHAT-"

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea and went, must write  
> anyways i might write more for this au bc i love it a lot


End file.
